1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bandage devices and more particularly pertains to a new bandage device for covering a wound and which may be used for selectively cooling an area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bandage devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that also cools an area being covered by a bandage. For this reason, the device should include a cooling member in conjunction with a more common bandage device. Further, the cooling member should be removable from the bandage device so that it may be used without an adhesive portion of the bandage device.